APH RoChu: A Day Without China
by atds0724
Summary: Russia can't spend a day without China- even for a second. He tries to figure out how to cope it.   Smut and comes in the latter parts of the story o3o
1. Chapter 1: You're so Feminine China

APH Rochu: A Day Without China

Part 1

It was snowing in Russia- General Winter still haunted Ivan; day and night. Russia felt the coldness again. The coldness that locked his freedom. He couldn't stand it. He needed warmth. I want Yao. I want him badly. Very badly. Ivan clawed his fingers down the window. He leaned on the glass, breathing heavily- condensing the window. He wanted to feel China's warm breath against his shoulder. He wanted to hear a suppressed moan from his beloved southern nation. Yao. Yao. I wonder what he's doing. He glanced at the cat ears lying on his bed.

_"Little Yao~" Russia glomped on China, he gave butterfly kisses on his cheek. "Aiyah aru! G-get off me aru!" the older nation rustled- the younger one laughed at the scene._

_"You're so cute when you act so tsun tsun da." China's face turned red. "I'm not a tsundere aru. Now. Get. Off."_

_"But you're acting exactly like one ne~"_

_"...I'm not a tsundere."_

_"The more you regret it the more you are one da."_

_The Russian got off the Chinese man- dusted off his pants, helped the other nation up and smiled "Anyway- I brought little Yao a present!" China twitched at what he saw which looked like a headband with cat ears on it. "W-What the hell is that aru?"_

_"I bought it from Japan, and I also got this cat tail that goes with it~"_

_The older nation sighed "Thank you for the gift aru. But I won't be using that. Ever." Russia gave a small pout "Aww why not?"_

_"Because aru."_

_"Because?"_

_"Because I'll look allot more feminine aru." China blushed, trying to look away from the amethyst eyes of the Russian. "But you even look more beautiful when you look allot more feminine ne."_

_China thought of this as an insult- "I don't care- i-it just looks embarrassing wearing that in public aru."_

_"Then just wear it when we're alone, when we lock ourselves in our own secret world, da?"_

_Yao hated Ivan's lame excuses; he often wonders why he even loves that perverted-Russian. Yao blushed at what Ivan said- "Wh-what do you mean OUR secret world aru?"_

_"You know-" Russia caressed China's cheek; he leaned- making their foreheads touch each other, he gave a little peck on the cheek, "-whenever we do it- haven't you ever noticed that everything comes quiet and it feels like we're the only people on earth?"_

_China was flustered. Of course he notices that. Whenever they fell into their wonderland China's worries and problems are vanished away. Secretly China wishes to stay longer in their private world, but couldn't because reality kept pulling him out of it._

_He felt something wet at the side of his face- "R-Russia-What're you-"__  
__The bigger nation licked and nipped the inside of the smaller nation's ear- hearing a quiet moan from his lover, he wanted more._

_That night they made love, and only until the next day China noticed the cat ears were on him all night._

Ivan stared at the cat ears for maybe about 5 minutes or so, he picked it up, placed it underneath his nostrils and took a deep breath. Yao's scent- I can still smell his scent. The smell of peonies, the southern country's national flower.

He took another breath, taking in the pleasing scent of China.

_"What are you doing aru?"_

_"Hmm?" Ivan glanced down at Yao, he met his violet eyes with those amber eyes of his beloved. Russia was sniffing that beautiful long ebony hair of his, "I just love the scent of your hair ne- what shampoo do you use?"_

_Yao turned and blushed, "T-thank you- but it's not my shampoo that makes it smell good aru-"_

_Ivan paused- "It's not? Then what is it?"_

_"It's umm- how should I explain this aru-" the southern nation rubbed his temples, thinking of the right words to say. "Well- I always like hanging outside my house and walk through the garden aru- and- I would always smell the pretty peonies aru..."_

_Russia giggled, "That's so cute of you ne."_

_"I am not cute aru."_

_"So how do you want me to describe you?"_

_"..."_

_"I don't think 'handsome' would be suiting for you China-kun. And you say 'beautiful' is too feminine. And 'pretty' would-"_

_"FINE CUTE THEN ARU."_

_Russia chuckled, he hugged China and smelled his hair again, "Little Yao is so cute when he's furious ^^" China facepalmed, he hugged Russia back and sank his head on the bigger nation's chest muttering things in Chinese.;_


	2. Chapter 2: If Maybe

_"Russia aru!"_

Russia looked around, no one. It must've been his imagination.

Russia walked through the path of snow, he looked up. The sky looked so calm, so warm. Why is it that down here it's so cold?  
He could imagine all the sunflowers blooming around him, all so pretty and tall. Below them were chamomiles, the nation's national flower. That's his perfect world since he was small. But now he realized, his perfect world is missing something, no, someone.  
That long ebony-haired nation with those beautiful amber eyes of his. Even if General Winter stopped attacking Russia, even if the land was entirely filled with sunflowers and chamomiles, even if he was loved by all of the nations, and they all became one with him, if he didn't have China, he wouldn't, rather he'll never be fully satisfied.

That's how much he loved Yao. He just hoped, if he'll ever see him again.

"Nii-san."

Russia jerked as he felt his little sister put her small, chilly hands on his spine.

"B-Belarus- d-don't scare me like that-"

Belarus nodded in reply,  
"Ukraine's calling us for dinner."  
"ah- okay-" Russia took one last glance at the sky, then followed his sister back home.

In the Soviet house, everyone was prepared for dinner, the sky got darker, the temperature got lower.

"I made some borscht~" Ukraine passed the large bowl to the Soviets, the Baltics passed it first to the Russian, since, well, you know why. /tremble/

After getting ¼ (?) of the soup, Russia passed it to Belarus, and started to dine.  
He remembers, those times when he'd visit China, and eat supper with his family.  
_"Aniki pass me the jiaozi!"__  
__"No pass it to me Gege."__  
__"O-one at the time aru!"__  
__"Hey give it to me!"__  
__Russia just innocently smiled while the siblings fought over the food.__  
__"I'm very sorry Russia-san, this must be- err- very disturbing to you." Japan sweatdropped, Russia shook his head, "It's alright, anyway~ the scene is very entertaining~"__  
__Kiku shuddered when he felt chills run down his back when he heard Ivan's kolkol.___

_"-sigh- hey are you okay over there aru? I'm sorry you must be hungry-" China walked over to take a seat, which was beside the Russian's. "It's fine. Family comes first, da?"__  
__China blushed at the Russian's accent, he nodded- "That's true aru."___

_At last Russia got the bowl of dumplings, well, dumpling, and placed it on his plate. More bowls of oriental food were passed around, and after, they said their blessings and began to eat. Everyone used chopsticks, except for Ivan, he was having a hard time using it. Yao giggled a bit, and he finally asked, "Want me to help?" Russia pouted like an unruly child, China laughed again. He stood up, went behind the larger man's chair and held his hand.___

_After they ate, the young siblings went to their rooms, while Russia and China were left in the kitchen.__  
__Russia helped China do the dishes, cleaned up the table, and all the other housework the southern nation was left to do. At 10pm, Russia went to the door, behind him China followed. They both stopped, in between the inside and the outside.___

_"Spasiba, I really enjoyed my stay."__  
__"Bu keqi- but I'm sorry about my siblings aru.."__  
__"No- no it's okay- I mean- err-"__  
__China smiled, Russia looked so cute when he didn't know how to put his words right, "well- umm- let's just say that as long as you're with me I'm happy da."___

_Russia hated being alone, even if it was for a minute. Ever since China became a part of his life, Russia felt some warmth. Especially those times when, well, you get the point.__  
__China nodded,__  
__"I'll see you soon then aru."__  
__"I'll see you soon China-kun"___

_Russia leaned in for a kiss, and only when they're alone- China wrapped his arms around Russia, and locked the kiss.__  
__The larger man broke the kiss, saying "I love you" right after.__  
__"woh ai ni" China cupped the sides of the northern nation's face with his hands, tiptoed to reach his forehead. He kissed the Russian's forehead lovingly, Ivan pouted,__  
__"I'm not a child anymore Yao. Don't treat me like one."__  
__"I'm sorry aru- you still remind me of that small boy I met and took care of a long time ago."__  
__Ivan carried the smaller man in his arms,__  
__"But this boy grew up, and now is so much bigger than you da?"__  
__China struggled, Russia laughed at the southern nation. "Get me down aru!"__  
__He let go, Yao fixed his shirt and caught his breathe. Ivan put on a worried face,"Are you okay China-kun?"___

_"I-it's okay aru- anyway you should get going."__  
__Russia nodded, "I'll see you soon Yao."__  
__"See you soon aru."__  
__"I love you Wang Yao"__  
__"Woh ai ni aru"__  
__"Nyet- not in Chinese. In English."__  
__"-sigh- I love you too aru- happy?"___

_Russia gave that innocent smile and nodded, the Russian finally walked out of China's house, yet, he still kept turning around to take glimpses of his beloved waving goodbye._

Russia took off his scarf, his trench coat and his boots, put on his pajamas and climbed up his bed.  
His bedroom had the essence of sunflower, peony, and sweet honey all together, and maybe a tint of vodka. Russia looked out, the snow poured harder that night. he looked at his side- the side of the bed that was usually occupied by the southern nation, was empty. Russia missed the warmth beside him, that sweet warmth that made him survive through the night.

"Yao...Yao..Yao...Where are you when I need you..? God I miss you..."

The next morning, Ivan woke up from his sleep- well- he didn't get much sleep at all. he went downstairs, and straight to the kitchen. There he saw Ukraine making breakfast.

"Onee-san.." Ivan called out his sister, Ukraine turned, "yes?"  
Russia's eyes started to tear up.  
"R-Russia-chan! What's wrong?" Ukraine opened her arms, Russia ran to his sister and buried his face in her ch- err- yeah.

She didn't mind Russia not answering the question; what he needed now was comfort from his sister. Russia was crying for the very first time. Although his childhood life was very horrid, very tragic, he never did cry. Other nations always doubted that Russia would cry for emotional reasons, they always thought of Russia as a sadist, a yandere. Little did they know that even if he was possessive over China, he did have that sweet, loving affectionate side.

Ukraine repeatedly patted her little brother's back, saying "It's alright" and "Everything's going to be okay". It took about a few minutes until Russia's tears were wiped away, he sniffled, and sat down on a chair. Ukraine gave a handkerchief, and Ivan blew his nose.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude- but- this is about China-chan isn't it?"

Russia nodded, and assured her that it was okay to ask .  
"His boss told me that China was getting too dependent of me- he always relied on me...that he was beginning to love me more than his country..he was turning human. Yao was forced not to see me anymore- well- for 30 years at least-..."  
"How harsh of his boss! We nations have rights too! We have rights to love! No one can forbid it!" Ukraine demanded to call China's boss, but Russia insisted not to- it might get matters worse.  
"but- China's boss is right- our relationship is becoming too much- and it will definitely distract us from our world affairs."  
"This is Russia talking right? I know Ivan Braginsky disagrees! I know he'd fight- for he loves Yao and he'll do anything to get him back!"  
Russia stood still silently, he has never heard his sister like this.

"Love comes first before everything else right Ivan? Maybe if he'd become one with you maybe then-"  
"But that means me and Yao against the whole world- and plus Onee-san you're thinking too much out of the ordinary- Even if it was a crisis like this, yao wouldn't allow it."  
Ivan noticed, he was just debating with his sister, this was going nowhere. Silence filled the kitchen- and Ukraine left Russia alone to think.

The Russian took a deep breath, he knew another waterfall of tears were gonna shed.

_No. Don't cry Ivan. Stay strong. Don't cry again- you're the biggest, strongest nation- don't-_

and there- it snapped.

TBC


End file.
